


Werewolves, Vampires, and Witches. Oh My!

by Justicevallance



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone is of Legal Age 18+, F/F, Fluff and Humor, READ all TAGS At each Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicevallance/pseuds/Justicevallance
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe Fanfic. There is a Crisis On Infinite Earths. But, Lena doesn't tread to the dark side. During the events of the Crisis, the worlds of Supergirl and Legacies became one.Alex "Like Aliens wasn't enough! NOW WE HAVE Werewolves!?"Kara ticks off on her fingers. "And witches and Vampiress! This is so exciting!"Lena is secretly excited but bites her lower lip. "Pretty sure it's not anything like Twilight Kara."Kara's shoulders drop and she pouts out her lower lip.Lizzy snorts at the discussion and snarks "That's not Including the Various Monsters of the week, the idiot neighborhood Phoenix and the everyone falls in love with Tribrid.Josie blushes for a hot second at the mention of Hope and love in that sentence. Then slaps her sister's shoulder. "Lizzy! That's not nice." Tho she does think that the Idiot Phoenix was hitting the head on the nail.Lizzy fletches and rubs her shoulder with a scowl.Kara excitedly claps her hands. "Seriously! Hope didn't mention the Phoenix!"Alex's eyes go wide and she screams. "WHAT!?Lena smirks thinking of all the new things she can learn.Maggie just facepalms.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

UPDATED: 2/13/2020

Hope Mikaelson has seen and heard a lot in her short 20 years. But seeing a grown woman wearing a costume and cape hoving in the air about 6 feet off the ground in front of her was DEFINITELY a new one. "Uh..."

Supergirl in her usual pose as she floats in front of the young woman tilts her head and asks the question she had previously. "Miss? Where are we located?" She reaches up to adjust her glasses then remembers she dosen't have them and runs her fingertips through her hair in thought before asking. "Oh, do you speak another language maybe?"

Hope shakes her head and takes in a breath relieved whatever this turns out to be the person seems friendly. She clears her throat and smiles. "Um, Sorry. You just surprised me is all." She arches her brow watching the woman slowly land. "And you are?"

Supergirl lands gently upon the soft grass and she smiles that megawatt smile holding out her hand. "I'm sorry about that. I am just so used to people recognizing the suit. I'm Supergirl." 

Hope nods slowly and shakes Supergirl's hand. "I'm Hope. I never seen anyone dressed like you before. Well except in MG's comic books." She blinks remembering one of the comic books and looks over Supergirls outfit. "Your suit. Uh... I'm going to ask whats more than likely an insane question. Are you a superhero?"

Supergirl flashes her smile again brightly and nods. "Yes! So you have heard of me."

Hope slowly arches her brow and drawing out the first word from her mouth. "Right." She clears her throat and bites her lower lip. "Um. Question two. Is your name Linda Lee? Like not when your..." She gestures up and down to Supergirls outfit. "This?"

Supergirl considers she asked a question first and still has not been given an answer to where she is located. Yet, she still decides to answer the question. "I'm not Linda Lee. That is two of your questions to my one." She smirks looking at Hope expectantly.

Hope blinks. "Oh! I'm so sorry. You just surprised me. I mean I have seen a lot in my life and this is just. Wow, New." Hope smiles slightly and motions over her shoulder. "So this is the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. I'm a ..." Wonders how she should word this. "I work here." Hope shrugs her shoulders not sure if she should just outright say she protects the students from all the crazy in the world as a job. Tho now that she thinks about it this Supergirl more than likely is one person she can tell.

Supergirl tilts her head slightly. "You don't seem too sure about that." She crosses her arms over her chest as she straightens up. "Wanna try that again?"

Hope chuckles slightly and rubs the back of her neck. "Well, I guess the best way to describe it is." She blinks and then crosses her arms over her chest. "Hey wait a minute what are you doing here?" Hope can't believe this cute woman somehow distracted her enough to make her drop her defenses and just share everything. She narrows her brows at the woman throwing her defenses back up as she moves her hands to a better position in case she needs to defend herself.

"Oh. Well, my friends and I just finished a big fight, and I guess we won?" Supergirl reaches up to adjust her glasses but realizes they are not there by the time she gets there and runs her fingertips through her hair. "We were just plopped into the forest about 100 miles to the west of here. I'm sure the ships must have landed somewhere too. Tho I am not sure where. Cloaking tech comes in hand but its going to be a pain for us to try and find them with it on. I think the DEO agents can handle all that tho. We just need to find out where we are."

Hope's eyes go wide for a moment before she composes herself. "Ships?" Swallows and tries to think. "Like Space ships?"

Supergirl nods. "Yes, Space ships. Tho my friends and I landed just as is."

Hope is at a loss for words for a few moments before she clicks her tongue. "This is Earth... We are in Mystic Falls at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted." She thinks for a moment then decides to ask. "What exactly were you and your friends fighting?"

Supergirl tilts her head and arches her brow. "Are you serious? The Anti-Monitor of course! Have you been under a rock or something?"

Hope clinches her jaw and her eyes change to a golden hue taking the way Supergirl's demeanor changed with that info. "No. But I do not think you are where you were previously. Obviously, this is earth."

Supergirl arches her brow watching the woman's eyes change. Then it hits her. Her tone soft almost unheard and speaks as if a statement not really a question. "This isn't our Earth... is it." 

Hope looks between sad with the tone from the woman and also astonished. "Wait. What? How many earths are there? I thought there was only one? I mean I know of other Dimensions but I never thought..." Hope now figures out what must have happened and she feels horrible dropping the info as she did but how was she supposed to know. "Oh.. Oh I'm so sorry. I... I didn't know." She steps closer to Supergirl and her eyes change back to their deep blue. "Look. If you and your friends need a place to stay I'm sure we have room." She stops herself in thought and then corrects herself. "Err... uh. How many of you are there? I mean we have room for maybe 15 adults." She then mentally facepalms thinking that if this woman is from another Earth obviously with Superhero's which this Earth didn't have then maybe... She thinks for a few moments. 'Oh geez. I'm going to have to explain a lot to these people.' She bites the inside of her cheek before deciding to ask. "Uh. I guess you may or may not know of Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches?"

Supergirl clenches her jaw trying to keep her emotions from showing but she can tell she obviously failed by the way Hope seems to be talking. She doesn't know this girl but she doesn't seem like the rambling type of person. She takes in and breath and lets it out very gently as she listens, then she blinks and her head snaps up at the mention of Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches. "Are you serious!?" Supergirl gets a big smile on her face and steps right into Hopes' personal space. "Like Real Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches?" She is practically vibrating with excitement as she asks.

Hope blinks at the reaction. "Wow, you did like a full one-eighty there." She smirks with a nod. "Yes. They are real. This earth may be vastly different than yours. I think it would benefit you and your friends to stay here. At least until you can pass for our type of earth people. The last thing we need is for it to get out that not only Vamps, Werewolves, and Witches exist but Superheroes and whatever else you may have brought with you." She smiles looking at Supergirl. 

Supergirl nods and then remembers she is dressed as Supergirl and not Kara. She clears her throat and then composes herself. "Right. Yes. Of course." She nods to Hope. "That would be very much appreciated. I can even help with things if you need them. I'm Plenty strong as well as fast." She gets a dreamy look on her face as she thinks about Lena. "I'm sure Lena wouldn't mind helping. She is a Genius scientist. Oh!, and my sister is a doctor! And Maggie is like a badass little cop. So maybe we can work for you to pay for what's needed."

Hope nods as she takes in all that info. She smiles thinking this is perfect she has been looking for a new doctor and some more security for the school. "Great. Oh. Where are your friends? I mean, how are we going to get them here?" 

Supergirl tilts her head in thought then smiles. "You have a vehicle that can hold 6 people?"

Hope arches her brow. "We have a few vans. I can drive out to pick them up." 

Supergirl smiles "Oh, that's not necessary. I just need the van unlocked."

Hope tilts her head slightly wondering what Supergirl is thinking. "You don't have a driver's licenses, do you..?" Hope watches Supergirl with a smirk.

Supergirl puffs up her chest. "This is a new Earth. None of us do. Just because its a different earth does not mean I am going to go breaking laws."

Hope shakes her head. "Of course you wouldn't. Okay, Blondie lets go." She heads off for the school parking lot. "We are a ways out so it will take us a few to get there walking. But it gives us some more time to talk. I am guessing you won't be working for me as Supergirl. I mean if you're going to work around here I would prefer it not dressed as you are. You kind of stick out like a sore thumb. No offense."

Supergirl giggles slightly and smiles as she walks with Hope. "None taken. I have to dress like this to keep my secret Identity. But I am guessing with the way your earth is I might not have to hide."

Hope stops for a few moments. "Oh whoa. I didn't say that. We still hide. No one knows of us unless they are one of us or a trusted friend or family member. This school is for the three groups as well as a few others. But as far as the humans know. We are just a school for the rich. We as the staff try to keep the three main groups from doing anything stupid as we train and teach them no only about the real world but their abilities and how to control them." She starts to walk again.

Supergirl smiles softly and has a tear in her eye. "I wish I had a place like this when I was growing up." She continues to walk with Hope. "I had to hide who I am. Learn on my own. Well, my sister helped a lot. But had to learn how to control my powers on our own." Smiles "Just from what you have told me. I am going to love it here."

Hope smiles at Supergirl slightly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I had my family growing up training me. I know how you feel. Having so much power and not able to control it." She tilts her head. "So you said powers? As in more than just flying?"

Supergirl smirks. "Yep! I can fly, have freeze breath, super strength, super speed, and invulnerability. Tho that one might be different on this earth we shall see. Oh also I may be pretty much immortal.. or live much much longer than humans." She frowns slightly at that last one and sighs. "Not too thrilled about the last one."

Hope gently bumps Supergirl's shoulder with her own. "Hey. I'm Immortal too. I know how you feel. I am not sure about your other powers, but I am stronger and faster than regular humans. I have the power of compulsion which I can look someone in the eyes and have them forget or do what I want. I am not too thrilled about using that power, But I do it to humans when we have incidents. Like a bad vamp biting them and I have them wear a scarf and forget what happened. Then the vamp I deal with depending on the situation. I also have a few other things but let's take it one step at a time." She smiles at Supergirl as they get to the parking lot and opens the van with the remote.

Supergirl walks up to the vehicle driver's side and leans in the window slightly. "Seatbelt. Safety first."

Hope arches her brow. "Sure thing. You going to get in?" She snaps the safety belt over herself.

Supergirl smiles brightly. "Nope. just don't freak out and hang on." Smirks and gently lifts the van and holds it over her head.

Hope gasps and grabs the steering wheel. "What The Fuck! Supergirl this is definitely not hiding! Put the van down!"

Supergirl places the van down and comes to the window looking like a kicked puppy. "I was going to get us there like in 5 seconds. No one would have seen."

Hope feels bad for yelling at her seeing that face then blinks hearing her. "Fi..five Seconds!?" Closes her mouth and counts to 10 before looking to Supergirl. "Right.. forgot. Sorry. But still. Let's not risk flying through the air with a van with the school's logo on the side of it for all to see? I mean geez that's fast. But like No."

Supergirl pouts. "Sorry. I will be extra careful for now on. Maybe I should change. give me a second." She super speeds to her group 100 miles away and gives them a quick update in the form of a note stuck to Alex's chest before speeding back dressed in her regular clothing. "Okay ready." She smiles all perky and gets into the vehicle on the passenger's side and puts on her seatbelt.

Hope blinks having seen the woman just vanish and she starts the vehicle finding a station to listen to before the passenger side door opens and she flinches slightly at the person as well as the quickness of it all. "Wow. Okay, you changed fast. Now I know why you left. Tho I don't know where you had those hidden." She motions to Supergirls clothing.

Kara smiles. "Oh. I actually flew to my friends. Lena had a bag with some of my clothing in it. I also gave them an update on us coming to them." She smiles brightly then blushes. "Ah, also I am Kara. Kara Danvers" She holds out her hand to Hope.

Hope is just speechless... When her thoughts catch up to all that she gently grasps Kara's hand and shakes it. "So fast." She smiles. "Nice to meet you again. This time as Kara. My Name is Hope Mikaelson. I have a feeling things around here will not be boring." She starts the vehicle onto the road on their way to pick up Kara's friends. Hey. How did you tell them all the new info and get back so fast?"

Kara blushes and giggles a bit before looking to the west deciding not to answer that question cus she is pretty sure she knows that question will be answered when they meet up with her friends. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had not taken too long to find Kara's friends and Alex has a piece of paper grasped in her hand and storms over to the vehicles when she sees Kara. 

"Kara!" Alex walks up to Kara as her sister is getting out of the vehicle and waves the paper in her fist at her. "What the hell! We were waiting around wondering where you were and all of a sudden Maggie is snickering and Lena is just staring at me trying not to laugh as she points at my chest! I thought I had a spider on me! You know I hate spiders! You could have said something! All we felt was a strong wind! I am not a note board!"

Kara smirks and motions to Hope once she comes around the vehicle. "So this is Hope. I told you she is the one letting us stay with her. You know. in the note. Well, we will also be working for her as we learn about this world and its Differences."

Hope bites her lower lip to keep from snickering now having the answer to her question and seeing Alex's reaction. She wiggles her jaw a bit to try and keep the smile more of a welcoming one than a laughing one. "Hello. It won't take us long to get back to the school, but once we do I am sure the twins will help me fill you in on all the basics."

"Nice to meet you. And school?" Alex arches her brow looking from Kara to Hope then back to Kara. Still, a bit perturbed on the note thing but letting it go for now. She will think up some way to get her sister back for her little prank.

Relaxing in her seat as they get into the vehicle Lena shakes her head slightly at Alex's response. "It says Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted on the side of the van. Sometimes I wonder how you were an Agent for the DEO."

Alex scoffs. "I still am an Agent of the DEO thank you very much." She climbs into the vehicle following Lena.

Maggie Climbs in after Alex and sits by her before she arches her brow. "I think we are still just shocked at all that's happened to us for the last few days. Now to find out we are not even on our Earth. It is a lot to take in we are still just trying to get oriented." She looks at Alex and hugs her lightly. "Also baby. I'm not sure the DEO still exists. I mean I know the agents are still around but..." 

Alex sighs and nods softly. "Yeah, you're right maggie. Different Earth. More than likely means different governments." Looking to Lena she gives a soft smile. "Sorry, Lena."

Lena nods and gently reaches to take Alex's hand that is resting on maggie thigh. "It's okay. I understand and I know you didn't mean anything. As maggie stated. we are all just out of it as one would say."

Biting her lip Kara smiles listening as she climbs back into the front seat.

Alex looks to Hope and tilts her head. "So like is this a fancy school?"

Lena bites her lip cus she did go to a fancy school.

Kara grins brightly at Hope watching her climb into the vehicle before looking back at the others. "For now let us just relax and try to let things mellow before we get to the school. As Hope said the twins will give us the basic. I'm thinking its best for now. It also keeps us from having to hear the same thing multiple times."

Maggie sighs out. "Finally! I don't know about you guys but I haven't slept in days and we should maybe get a nap in."

Lena nods. "I agree 100% I haven't gone this long without sleep since the day Lex went off the deep end." She lets her head relax against the back of the seat and closes her eyes. "Sleeeeepppp."

Maggie grabs Alex and pulls her close before she tries to talk again. She rests her head on Alex's shoulder and sighs contently. "Finally"

Kara smiles watching them in the back seat before turning her attention back to where hope is driving them.

Hope looks in the rearview mirror to check on the passengers happy they are at least getting a bit of rest and happy she won't have to repeat herself on all the info the group will have to take in at least not yet.

As she closes her eyes, Alex decides to just relax and try not to think about the DEO for just a while as well as what she can do to prank Kara.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josie and Lizzy Saltzman were making their way to the front door having heard from Hope she was almost back and this time with new people who may become staff for the school. 

Lizzy catches up to Josie in the hall. "So.. Did she say where she found them?" Lizzy slides her arms into her sisters interlocking them as they walk down the corridor side by side.

"No Lizzy. I was just informed that Hope may have found some new people for staff and that it was promising." She hugs her sister's arm. "She also informed me to take it easy on them with the info. They have been through a lot."

Lizzy arches her brow looking at her sister. "Are you serious? I swear that woman brings us more strays than anyone could get away with."

Josie smiles thinking about how big Hopes' heart is. "Yes. She cares about people. Now please be nice. We really need a doctor and one of them is one. Its an added bonus the others are former enforcement. I'm begging you Lizzy."

Lizzy sighs. "Okay, okay. I will behave." She opens the door.

Lizzy and Josie step outside just as the vehicle pulls up.

Hope steps out of the vehicle and smiles having overheard them. "I was thinking the same thing." She moves towards the twins and tilts her head. "I think we should take them to the office for this chat."

Lizzy arches her brow then looks to her sister shooting her a somethings up look before nodding to Hope. "They not have any luggage?"

Kara steps up behind Hope and smiles slightly. "Uh yeah. We didn't expect to turn up here."

Hope bumps Kara's elbow with her own to try and get her to quiet about how they ended up here before getting somewhere where Lizzy won't cause a scene in front of the students and blinks finding how hard that actually felt.

Lena biting her lower lip to keep from laughing at Hopes' reaction she busies herself with her roll away. 

Lizzy smirks at seeing Lena's Suitcase. "Well someone came prepared." I stand corrected.

Maggie rolls her eyes. "Lena is always prepared. She even brought Kara some clothing in that thing."

Alex crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head. "That's cus she is Whipped"

Kara clears her throat before things go too far and smiles at Lizzy and Josie. "Hello. I'm Kara." She motions to the others as she introduces them. "This is Lena. She is a scientist in computers, engineering, and a few others. Alex is my sister and she is a doctor as well as a scientist. Maggie is a detective and also worked with the science department."

Josie smiles brightly hearing all this. "Wow, that's fantastic!"

Lizzy tilts her head looking at Kara. "What about you? You gave us a name but, what do you do?"

Hope steps up before Kara can speak. "She is going to be helping me with my job." She smiles and motions them all inside. "We can get more into details in the office."

Everyone follows Hope into the school and down to an office. Once inside everyone gets comfortable in the seats or on one of the couches. 

Kara stands at the edge of the desk and looks to hope with a shrug. "I have no idea how to tell them.. maybe you know." She makes a helpless gesture.

Hope sighs and rubs her temples. "Okay. So... Lizzy and Josie." Hope looks to them and motions to the group. "Kara and her friends are not from our Earth. It's a long story and they have been through a lot and I'm sure they want to sleep but I figure we can put a hold on their story for later and at least inform them of what they have fallen into."

"I knew it!" Lizzy looks at Kara and grins. "I can feel it. There is something a bit different about her. But it is just so much! Like she is a giant pulsing beacon of light." She looks at Lena and tilts her head just slightly. "She too has a bit of something going on but it is on and off."

Lena can't help the little laugh that escapes. "I always said you were like Sunshine everywhere you go." She blinks at the last bit not sure how to respond to that.

Kara looks at Lena and smiles shaking her head then arches her brow and smiles. "Maybe she is part angel."

Alex looks to the twins. "Huh?" Then rolls her eyes at what Kara said.

Maggie tilts her head looks at the twins. "Feel it?" Then looks at Lena before looking back to the twins and smirks hearing the bit from Kara thinking. 'So Whipped.'

Josie motions to herself and Lizzy "We can feel things. Sence power. Among other things." Not sure how much Hope has told the group she decides to leave it as vague as possible until she is sure what all Hope has divulged.

Hope sighs and just decide to put it out there. Well, part of it out there. Hope lets her eyes flash Gold and stay as she speaks. "I'm a Werewolf."

Alex's eyes go wide before she blirts out "Like Aliens wasn't enough! NOW WE HAVE Werewolfs!?" Alex stands quickly and starts pacing.

Kara ticks off on her fingers. "And witches and Vampires! This is so exciting!"

Lena is secretly excited but bites her lower lip. "Pretty sure it's not anything like Twilight Kara."

Kara's shoulders drop and she pouts out her lower lip. 

Lizzy snorts at the discussion and snarks "That's not Including the Various Monsters of the week, the idiot neighborhood Phoenix and the everyone falls in love with Tribrid.

Josie blushes for a hot second at the mention of Hope and love in that sentence. Then slaps her sister's shoulder. "Lizzy! That's not nice." Tho she does think that the Idiot Phoenix was hitting the head on the nail.

Lizzy fletches and rubs her shoulder with a scowl.

Kara excitedly claps her hands. "Seriously! Hope didn't mention the Phoenix!"

Alex looks up and stops in her pacing and sighs hearing that new bit then paces again in thought.

Lena smirks thinking of all the new things she can learn.

Maggie just facepalms in thought. 'I swear I can see Alex trying to come up with plans on how to deal with all this.' Her eyes watching Alex pacing back and forth.

Lizzy's jaw drops and she looks at Hope. "Did she just say, Aliens!?"

Josie facepalms shaking her head slightly. 

Hope nods. "Yep Aliens. Spaceships too."

Josie chokes on air. "We do not have room for a space ship."

Kara smiles looking to Josie and her sister. "No worries we didn't arrive on a spaceship. We came just as we are. But they are all human. I'm the only Alien."

Josie takes a seat and looks at Kara. "You look human."

Tilting her head Maggie decides to speak up after figuring a few things out. "Says the witch. I'm guessing your sister is one too? And since Hope told us she is a werewolf I'm guessing we just have yet to meet a Vampire."

Lizzy snort laughs. "You met Hope."

Hope sighs and rubs her temples before looking to the group. So full disclosure. "I'm The Tribrid. I am Witch, Werewolf, and Vampire. Well, not Vampire Vampire but I have Vampire blood."

Lizzy rolls her eyes looking to the new people. "It is a whole long drawn out thing. When she dies she will be a full tribrid." 

Standing Lena arches her brow at Lizzy. "I don't know you well but maybe you should take life a little more seriously. Yes. You say she will come back. But she still will feel that death and die. We just lost our whole world. Kara has lost her second world. We have no idea how many of our people have survived."

Lizzy nods and looks to Hope. "I'm sorry hope. I guess it is how I deal with the thought of losing my best friend. Even if it is temporary." Lizzy then looks to Lena and her friends. "I had no idea. I am so sorry for your loss. If you need help trying to find any of your people just ask. As witches, we can perform locator spells."

Josie smiles hugging her sister gently and nods in agreement. "We only need an item of the person your searching for or a symbol."

Lena smiles at Lizzy and reaches out her hand gently squeezing Lizzy's arm. "I know how it is to worry about losing the people you love. Every time Kara puts on her cape and goes out to stop rogue aliens or stop some crazy crime lord. I worry about her."

Josie mouths cape then tilts her head and looks at Kara. "Cape? Like... a Superhero?"

Blushing Kara nods. "I guess that's what you all call it."

Shaking her head Lizzy thinks of that info. "Oh So do not tell MG about that. I will never hear the end of it. WE will never hear the end of it. Oh My God Kara would never hear the end of it. She would have this little geek following her around willing to do her bidding."

Alex laughs. "Another Winn!" Her laughter dies when she remembers she might not see him again. "Winn. Oh my god, he was in the future! How are we going to figure out if he made it!?"

Kara hugs her sister and squeezes her gently. "We will find him, Alex." Kara looks to the others and doesn't know what to do.

Lena looks to Hope and arches her brow with a soft smile. "Maybe we should all get some rest. May we have some rooms. Maggie and Alex are together so one room for them please."

Hope nods and motions for them to follow.

Releasing her sister Kara moves to Lena and whispers to her before moving to follow the others. 

Looking to Josie. "Is there a way we can all share? It might be best if none of us are alone for the night."

Josie nods and leads them to their rooms along with Lizzy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have read chapters 1 and 2 already you might want to re-read it all. I changed a bit of the story.

UPDATED: 2/13/2020

Kara was the first to wake as she could hear all the children in the halls getting ready for their classes. Using her X-ray vision she looks through the first wall and smiles seeing them moving about in the halls and mutter to herself "Oh cute uniforms and looks like they get to choose how they wear them."

Lena smiles hearing Kara and stretches out her body in her bed before looking over to Kara in her own bed. "Humm. Some private schools have uniforms but you get separate pieces and are sometimes allowed to mix an undershirt of your own or a jacket along with it. We will have to ask Hope, Josie or Lizzy for a book on the rules.  
Moving out of bed she feels a bit dizzy for a moment and grasps the edge of the bed.

Kara had seen the way Lena was off balance for a moment and super speed over to her to make sure she was there to catch her but could see Lena caught herself she just stands there with her arms out ready to intervene. "Lena, you okay?"

Lena reaches out and gently squeezes Kara's hand and smiles. "Yes. Just a little dizzy spell. I think it is because we haven't had food since breakfast yesterday. Nothing to worry about."

Giggles slightly at Lena's accidental joke. "Yeah. I don't know if they have Dizzy spells here we can always ask a witch." Smirks watching Lena.

Lena shakes her head and laughs softly. "I had forgotten about that. Guess we have a lot to get used to. More to learn. I am actually really excited. I always loved characters in stories with magic. Morgana is my Favorite. Her story is a bit close to my own."

Kara nods and smiles. "I can see that." She moves from Lena's side heading to the shower. "I'm gonna hop in the shower will only take me a few seconds."

Lena makes her bed and looks over her shoulder. "Okay, I'll go after you. She looks over at Maggie and Alex in their bed and smiles. While I shower maybe you can wake Alex and Maggie."

Maggie snuggles into Alex's back spooning her from behind.

Alex stretches out her arms but feels Maggie moving and smiles as she looks to Lena. "I'm awake. I can wake Sleepyhead."

Kara comes out of the bathroom drying her hair all dressed and see's Maggie all snuggled up to Alex. "Awww that's so cute." Moving to Lena she bites her lower lip. "Lena... I know no one has had a chance with all the emotions running high and all the loss. I... I just wanted to tell you Thank You. Thank you for working so hard and helping us save as many as we could." She holds back her tears thinking of all the ones they have lossed but also smiles for the ones that have been saved. 

Alex looks to Lena and smiles. "With everything going on I think it just escaped us. Thank you Lena. You really are a Hero." She smiles was she watches Lena and Kara.

Maggie stirs behind Alex having heard them talking and looks over Alex's shoulder at Lena and nods. "Lena I know things have been a mess with everything going on. I'm happy you were able to help so many people. Thank you.

Lena turns to Kara and steps closer to her reaching out and taking her right hand into her own. "I only did what anyone would have Kara." She smiles looking into Kara's eyes and reaches up gently wiping a tear from her cheek. "You saved all of us. We all worked together to save everyone and everything we could.' She looks to the others and smiles hearing their words. "In many ways, it may have not been enough. But at least I know we were able to save each other. I know we did our best and pushed for more. We know there are others out there on the ships." She releases Kara's hand and smiles. "I really don't know what to say. Thank you for believing in me." She fidgets feeling a bit overwhelmed. "I'm going to take my shower. I won't take too long." She heads off into the restroom and shuts the door.

Kara takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly before grabbing a brush and putting her hair in a ponytail. Then she sets the brush down and looks at Alex and Maggie. "Thank you. She isn't used to getting the recognition she so richly deserves. I don't think anyone even thanked her for saving all the aliens except myself and Jonn." She arches her brow getting her mind off the heavy. "You two need to get up. We have a lot to get caught up on."

Alex and Maggie crawl out of bed and start getting their things ready for when Lena gets out of the shower.

Maggie looks at Alex and smiles. "Lets shower together it's faster."

Kara scoffs hearing that. 

Alex grabs her alien gun and holster then looks at Kara hearing that as she sets it down near her clothing. "Don't scoff we can shower without getting handsy."

Kara tilts her head looking at Alex. "Since when?"

Maggie looks between Kara and Alex and shakes her head. "No worries Kara. I know we need to hurry no getting handsy."

Alex pouts looking at Maggie

Kara giggles. "Called it."

Alex sticks her tongue out at Kara and huffs.

Lena exits the bathroom in her clothing. "I left the shower on so you can jump right in."

Alex and Maggie go into the bathroom and shut the door.

Lena grabs her hairbrush and points at the bathroom door. "They do know we are in a hurry right?"

Kara giggles and nods. "Yeah. Maggie said she will make sure Alex keeps her hands to herself and they get done quickly."

Lena stops brushing her hair and arches her brow slowly at Kara with a look of Seriously.

Kara smirks and walks towards the door to the room. "Want to come with me to see if Hope is ready? She said her rooms is two doors down."

Lena nods and follows Kara after placing the brush down. "What about Alex and Maggie?"

Kara shrugs. "Its only two doors down. They might be a while even with Maggie saying it would be quick." Kara opens the door for them and blinks.

Hope waves at Kara seeing her opening the door. "Morning. I hope you all slept well." She notices its only Kara and Lena and tilts her head. "Where is Maggie and Alex?"

Lena points towards the Bathroom. "Shower. They are usually fast getting ready."

Hope smiles and nods. "That works. I was thinking we can get breakfast first."

Kara's stomach growls and she groans. "Oh thank Rao! I am starving!"

Lena giggles and shakes her head. "You're always hungry" 

Alex opens the bathroom door. She and Maggie come out dressed and ready to go. She grabs her holster with the alien gun and Maggie grabs her's as well and they strap them on.

Alex hugs Kara from behind and smirks. "Its been since breakfast yesterday since she ate. You guys haven't seen her this hungry." She lets Kara go and moves to Maggie. "You guys better get your food first or there might not be anything left."

Kara gasps in mock offense. "I Would never take food from Lena!"

Maggie laughs and gently pats Alex's shoulder. "There you heard her. It's just us that have to worry."

Lena blushes and looks to Hope. "I'm guessing we eat in the cafeteria?"

Hope shakes her head and smiles. "Actually we have a Dinning hall. We try to keep the atmosphere more like home. Follow me." She heads off towards the dining hall and points out the living area for the Vampires dorms, the Witches and then the werewolves before entering the dining hall. "We still have the whole grab the food you like kind of set like a Buffett. Once you grab your food meet me with the others at the staff table." She heads off to the table seeing Josie already grabbed her some food.

Kara motions for Lena to go ahead of her and smiles. "My lady."

Lena blushes and smiles at Kara. "Such a gentlewoman." She moves to the table and takes a plate moving down the line. She stands at the end waiting for the others.

Kara bites her lower lip at Lena's words and takes a plate piling it high with as much food as she can.

Maggie just gapes watching Kara.

Alex pokes Kara's side. "Kara. I'm sure you can grab another plate. You need to remember you can't pile food like that."

Kara smirks at Alex and motions over her shoulder with her head slightly. "Ha! take a look again dear sister."

Alex tilts her head and looks at the room full of people and notices a few of the students with their plates piled high like Kara's and whispers. "What the..."

Maggie looks as well and her eyes go wide before she quickly composes herself and decides to just grab her food and wait for the explanation she is sure Hope and her group will give. "Geez. Kara fits right in."

Alex, Maggie, and Lena follow Kara to Hopes table and take their seats. Kara by Lena and Maggie by Alex. All sitting across from Hope, Josie, and Lizzy.

Hope arches her brow at Kara's plate and then smirks. "You eat more than I do. That's awesome."

Lizzy snort laughs. "You're just happy cus now you have someone to challenge to eating contests."

Alex goes pale and looks at the group. "Please no... You have no idea what you are asking for."

Hope grins hearing this and looks at Kara. "How many plates like that can you eat?" She motions to Karas piled plate of food.

Alex glares at Kara. "Kara. no."

Lena and Maggie just watch and listen cus they never seen Kara go all out other than her usual three pizzas alone thinking there is no way she can go more than that.

Kara bites her lower lip nervously and looks from Alex to Lena and Maggie then to Hope and the others. "Um... Well. It depends. I mean I rather go by Pizza boxes. Large."

Hope grins and nods waiting for and answer.

Lizzy watches them and wonders why Alex is trying to keep Kara quiet. They already know she is an alien and she knows the people in this room are not all human.

Josie looks at Alex. "Can't be that bad can it?"

Kara shifts blushing. 

Alex sighs and looks at them all. "Okay fine. I'll just give you the short version of how we found out how much Kara can eat." She runs her fingertips through her short hair and then scratches the back of her neck. "So. When Kara first got to live with my family we already knew about her. We had been helping her through the years to control her powers and to hide. My mom gave us her credit card to order pizzas while she was at a medical convention." She smirks looking at Kara. "Kara was told she could order whatever she wanted as long as she made sure to eat it all. My mom was used to seeing Kara eat three large pizzas to herself."

Lena gasps and looks at Kara. "Oh, you didn't."

Kara blushes more and looks down before looking up to defend herself. "She said I could order as much as I wanted!"

Maggie arches her brow. "I take it there was way more than 3 pizzas."

Alex nods and laughs. "She ordered 24 Large pizzas and ate them all. Well, those and the one half of my pizza..."

Josie, Lizzy, and Hope all jaw-drop.

Kara blushes furiously and whines making the words long as she does. "Stop it."

Maggie laughs and looks to Alex. "I bet Eliza was thrilled when she got the bill."

Alex shakes her head. "She actually Grounded us thinking we threw a party while she was away!"

Everyone at the table bursts into laughter.

Kara pouts looking at them all. "Your all so mean! I was hungry! You try eating little meals every day just enough to get your energy levels up to an 'optimal level' Seriously! It's barely enough. Now you know why I'm always hungry!"

Lena bites her lower lip and looks to Kara. "I wish you had told me, Kara. I could have been trying to work on a supplement for you. You shouldn't feel like you are always hungry like this."

Kara smiles looking to Lena. "Well, I actually do really like eating food. But I think it would be a good idea if you really want to."

Lena nods. "Once we figure out how things work on this earth we will work on that. It shouldn't be hard for me to invent something that can get us some funds."

Josie looks to Lena and tilts her head. "You're an inventor?"

Alex scoffs. "Please. The woman was a multi-billionaire on the inventions she made. Once she learns if things are the same here or how they are different and what will be needed I'm sure she will snap her fingers and boom. Instant billions again. She is the smartest woman I have ever met. Well other than Kara."

Lena arches her brow hearing this. "Other than Kara? What?" She looks at Kara. "What does she mean?"

Kara blushes again. "Geez, this day everyone is learning a lot about me." She sighs and looks to Lena. "You know all the times you talk about your Science and I just listened."

Lena nods arches her brow slightly more. "Yes. I always was worried I was boring you. But you seemed to really enjoy listening to me and watching me as I worked." Blushes remembering the looks Kara would give her as she worked.

Kara smiles softly. "I understood all of it. Granted not entirely I mean your science and Kryptonian science were very different being as elements and math maybe have varied in some of the equations." Looks up and into Lena's eyes. "I was the youngest member ever admitted to the science guild. At the age of 10, I was working with my father on many of his projects for the science council."

Lena just gapes at Kara. "You're telling me all this time you could have been helping me with my projects?"

Kara shrugs. "I could have. But it would have been wrong of me to do that. Lena, you are the smartest person I know. There is nothing you can't do. If I had helped you..." She smiles looking at Lena.

Lena blushes as she listens to Kara and smiles with understanding. "I get it. You would have been helping the human race advance too early."

Maggie shakes her head looking at Lena. "Your smart but you a bit slow. She is saying she believes in you. She is saying she didn't need to help you because she knew without a doubt you had it all on your own." Smirks thinking to herself. 'She loves you, idiot and there is nothing you can't do you Flippin genius.'

Lizzy grins watching the interaction thinking. 'HOLY SHIT! Kara has the hots for Lena!!'

Josie can feel Lizzy's excitement and looks at her then watches her face and looks from Kara to Lena and then her brows go up before she composes herself thinking. 'Shit Lizzy is going to be all matchmaker I can feel it.' It takes everything in her not to facepalm.

Lena smiles looking to Kara. "Thank you for believing in me." She bites her lower lip before noticing the looks Lizzy and Josie are giving them and the arches her brow slowly.

Lizzy blinks feeling a bit of power off of Lena and then smiles.

Josie tilts her head feeling Lena's power. "Lena. I was wondering if I could talk to you later. Nothing to worry about I just wanted to go over something with you."

Lena looks to Josie and nods. "Whenever you need sure. I was wondering what we would be doing here tho."

Hope clears her throat and smiles. "I think we should talk about everything in the office. Seeing as breakfast is almost over. We did kind of go off-topic. But it was nice learning more about you and I think you guys will fit in here well. I was thinking we could show you around and explain a few things. Introduce you to some of the staff."

Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena all nod in agreement and finish up their breakfast along with their new friends.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope relaxes in her chair looking to Kara. "As you know I was wanting you to work with me. My job is pretty much-overseeing everything that goes on in the school. I'm the Headmaster. Josie is also Headmaster but she teaches most of the time. When I am out on a mission or something arises that needs my attention."

Alex arches her brow at the word mission. "What kind of missions?"

Josie looks to Alex. "Well as we said. Witches, Vampires, and Werewolves exist. As well as monsters and beings of myth. We once had a Unicorn."

Kara squeals and smiles brightly. "A real unicorn!?"

Lizzy laughs and shakes her head. "Oh trust me. They are beautiful but you never wish to get near one. They have these slimy worm-like bugs that can control your mind. The whole school was under their control. Well except for me and a few others."

Maggie cringes. "I hate bugs."

Kara frowns. "Way to crush a girl's dreams of petting a unicorn."

Hope shakes her head and smiles. "When we first found it. Josie and Lizzy's dad was all ready to kill it and I told him its just a unicorn. I know how you feel Kara. This is something we have to keep in mind when we approach new beings. Forget everything you think you know. I will give you another example. Vampires. What do you know about them?"

Kara shrugs. "It depends on the story. In Twilight Vampires shine in the sun like glitter. They are strong and move fast. Some have special abilities others do not. If you are talking about the old story vampires. They can be killed by a stake in the heart. They hate garlic. Um..."

Lena smirks and shakes her head. "Vampires Are usually identified by their aversion to Garlic, Bibles, crucifixes, rosaries, holy water, and mirrors have all been seen in various folkloric traditions as a means of warding against or identifying vampires." She tilts her head thinking then continues. " Methods of destroying suspected vampires varied, with staking the most commonly cited method, particularly in southern Slavic cultures. Ash was the preferred wood in Russia and the Baltic states, or hawthorn in Serbia, with a record of oak in Silesia. Aspen was also used for stakes, as it was believed that Christ's cross was made from aspen (aspen branches on the graves of purported vampires were also believed to prevent their risings at night). Potential vampires were most often staked through the heart, though the mouth was targeted in Russia and northern Germany and the stomach in north-eastern Serbia.  
Piercing the skin of the chest was a way of 'deflating' the bloated vampire. This is similar to a practice of 'anti-vampire burial'. Burying sharp objects, such as sickles, with the corpse, so that they may penetrate the skin if the body bloats sufficiently while transforming into a revenant.  
Decapitation was the preferred method in German and western Slavic areas, with the head buried between the feet, behind the buttocks or away from the body. This act was seen as a way of hastening the departure of the soul, which in some cultures, was said to linger in the corpse. The vampire's head, body, or clothes could also be spiked and pinned to the earth to prevent rising." She blinks and wonders where all that knowledge came from.

Josie and Lizzy look at each other and then watch Lena.

Hope arches her brow looking at Lena. "Wow. That's a lot. All of it is a big no tho except the wood. I mean anything you stake in the heart can die. Well, almost anything. Original Vampires and I can not. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip out their heart, burn or decapitate them, or the most well-known method, a wooden stake through the heart. Magic can also be used to kill a vampire as magic is stated to be able to kill all things if enough of it can be conjured." She leans forward in her chair and rests her hands on the desk looking at them. "But, We do not go around killing vampires just because they are vampires. Not all of us are evil. Just like humans. There are good and bad. We just have to know the difference." Looking at Maggie. "I hear you are a Detective." She then looks at Alex. "And you are a Government agent. These skills you have learned will come in handy here. Honestly, you all from what Kara has told me will greatly benefit this school." Looking to Lena. "I can give you a Lab just give us a list of what you need. I just request that in the future if you invent something while using school resources that can be of profit the school gets 15% so to balance the costs of what is used."

Lena smiles. "That would be more than acceptable. Also, I think Alex would enjoy the lab as well. She knows more than I do when it comes to biology. She is the only person currently that can help Kara if she is injured. She is her personal doctor."

Lizzy looks to Kara. "Geez, that's gotta be a pain in the ass when it comes to something personal."

Kara cringes nodding slightly. "Sometimes yes. She is very pushy when I get hurt. Overprotective doesn't even cover it." Smiles and looks at Alex. "But I know she means well."

Josie slaps Lizzy's arm playfully for being noisy.

Lizzy rubs her arm and makes a face at Lizzy. 

Alex blushes and looks at Hope. "I can also help when you go on missions. I think you might run into Aliens now as well. Kara, Maggie and I know about many of the species and how to deal with them. Like you. We don't just kill. As you said Some humans are evil and some are good. The same goes for aliens. I was the Director of the DEO. Department of Extra-Normal Operations. We along with Supergirl captured aliens that caused trouble."

Hope has a big smile on her face and nods. "Excellent. Okay so. For the students. Alex, I wish to make you the school Doctor. You will go on missions with us as well. Lena, I think you as a Science teacher would work but we should give you some books and let you look them over to make sure the science is the same or if you need to figure it out before teaching?"

Lena nods. "I can learn fast so I am sure this will work."

Hope smiles and looks at Maggie. "I think you as security would be best. Being a detective you can more than likely spot things and take care of issues as well as alert us of when things are coming. I will pair you with Kara tho as you will have to deal with supernatural beings. All of whom are Stronger and faster than humans. Alex can also tag along when she isn't needed in the medical unit"

Magie nods. "Sounds good to me. I do have a question."

Hope arches her brow. "Sure shoot."

Maggie points to her holster and then Alex's "We have firearms 6 guns and three alien weapons."

Hope looks at Alex's holster. "Like real alien weapons?"

Alex smirks and stands to pull out her gun and shows it to Hope. "It shoots short controlled burst that can hurt and stun almost anyone depending on the setting I have it set on. I usually have it in stun mode."

Lizzy squeaks. "Shoot hope!"

Josie hits Lizzy in the shoulder hard. "LIZZY NO! Seriously!?"

Hope jumps up with a big smile. "Shoot me!"

Josie glares at Hope. "I said no!" She looks at Alex and shakes her head. "We don't know what it will do to her. She thinks she is invincible! I work with Idiots!" She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at them.

Maggie laughs and shakes her head. "I swear Kara did the same thing."

Lena sighs and looks to Josie. "I get the feeling you and I have a lot in common. I am constantly trying to keep these goofs from doing something stupid. Most of the time Maggie is with me but sometimes they get her to the dark side."

Kara squeaks. "Hey!" She shifts shyly. "We don't always do stupid stuff."

Lizzy snickers. "Wow, she is a bad lier."

Lena nods. "Yes. Yes, she is."

Maggie looks at Lena and then to Josie and shrugs. "It's true. I can't resist Alex and Kara's pout."

Alex arches her brow and then leans close to Hope and whispers. "We can try later. I'll set it on the lowest setting."

Hope nods and winks at Alex. Then looks to the group. "Okay, so I think after the weekend and a bit more information on the beings you will be dealing with we can start you all in your new positions but until then let's show you around."

Lizzy opens the door and blinks seeing MG with his hand in the air looking as if he was about to knock. "Hey MG."

MG blinks and stops from knocking on the door once he sees Lizzy opening it. "Hey, Lizzy. I was just looking for Hope." He looks up and tilts his head seeing the new people. Then his eyes lock onto Kara and they go big. "YOUR SUPERGIRL!"

Kara flinches at the shout and then stands in shock.

Alex flinches hearing that and then looks at Kara and then back at the new person in the room. "How the hell did he know that!?"

Lena looks confused. "She isn't even in her suit!"

Maggie just observes all the shock and wonders how this guy figured that out.

Hope using her speed pulls Lizzy back into the room then grabs MG's shirt and yanks him in as well slamming the door shut as careful as she can but it is still loud. "FUCK!"

Josie looks confused. "Supergirl?"

MG is bouncing on his toes happily and then see's Maggie, Alex and then Lena and he points at them all happily giggling.

Lizzy groans and facepalms. "Nuuuuu." She remembers the chat about heroes and somehow MG found out.

Hope Grabs MG by the shoulders and looks at him trying to get him to settle down. "MG you need to chill. How... I. How do you even know?"

MG rolls his eyes. "I have been reading every supergirl comic book out there. I know each version of her and this one is my Favorite!" He is talking a mile a minute. "How did you guys get them here? Conjuring? Summoning? If I had known it was possible I would have asked for this as a Birthday present years ago!" He looks at Lena and Blushes. "I had the biggest crush on you when I was a kid!"

Kara moves close to Lena and slides her arms around her waist pulling her close. 

Lena Blinks at what he said and then Blushes feeling Kara pulling her close thinking. 'Well, that got a reaction out of her.'

MG looks at Alex and grins. "You are SUCH a BadAzz!" Listing off his fingers "Top agent of the D.E.O, Acrobatics/Free-running, Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist, Expert markswoman, Expert Swordswoman, Expert Knife wielder, Expert stick fighter, Genius-level intellect, Expert tactician and Leader, MD/Ph.D. at the age of 23! Master scientist having a Ph.D. in bioengineering, an expert in alien physiology, an accomplished neuroscientist and xenobiologist. An expert physician was able to cure Lena from being poisoned! Expert interrogator and Torturer, Explosives expert, Expert driver, and Pilot. Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain. Expert at Intimidation " He laughs and wiggles his pinky. "I mean how many people you know that can kill someone 6 ways with their Pinky!? OH, and to top it off was able to successfully create Blue Kryptonite to incapacitate Bizarro!" He smiles at Lena playfully. "Not everyone can create Kryptonite but we have two people in this room who can!" He looks back at Alex and smiles brightly. "You are my favorite Superhero! Your human but you fight alongside your sister without powers and you would never let anything happen to her. Your fucking awesome!" He is looking at them all still super excited.

Josie and Lizzy are just gaping at Alex hearing the list.

Lena's brow is arched and she looks very impressed looking at Alex.

Maggie grins happy Alex is getting some props.

Kara smiles her brightest smile knowing her sister could do all that but its nice hearing someone other than herself calling Alex their hero.

Alex is just shocked and has a tear rolling down her cheek overwhelmed by everything MG said but mostly from being called a hero. Sure she heard it from her sister but sisters are supposed to say that. right? But now that she thinks about it the way Kara is looking at her now she thinks Kara definitely meant it every time she said it.

Hope smirks and shakes her head then laughs. "Damn. I should have just asked MG for your Resume, Alex. You been holding out!"

Alex blushes and moves her right hand behind her neck and rubs. "I never really thought about it all. I just did everything I could to make sure I could Protect Kara."

MG Looks at Hope then Alex. "Wait, Resume? They gonna work here!? This is EPIC!"

Lizzy is laughing and even Josie is laughing with her.

Hope sighs and rolls her eyes then grabs MG's shoulders again to try and calm him down. "MG Chill. Yes, they are. Don't call Kara Supergirl. We don't want people to know that Now, Superheroes exist."

MG blinks. "Wait." He calms down a bit and arches his brow. "Explain."

Maggie looks to Hope and the others and decides to give them a break. "Well. Kara, Lena, Alex, and I been here for a day. Our Earth..." She takes in a breath and sighs trying not to let her feelings bring her down. "Our Earth is gone. Lena was able to invent a portal that was able to bring as many of our people from our Earth here to this one. Supergirl and a few others were able to defeat the Anti-Monitor. Since our Earth is gone. It seems we appeared here on this one. So far we have learned that Werewolves, Vampires, and Witches exist as well as other monsters and mythological beings. Now with us being here we also thanks to Lena brought Aliens here with us in space ships. As for the spaceships, we do not know where they are. They have cloaking tech so they should be well hidden so there is no worry about humans finding out about them. We also know the DEO agents upon those ships can keep the aliens from leaving the ships until we figure out how to approach all of this and learn our new world and its ways."

Lena smiles at Maggie "Well I think you just covered the most of it and very well."

Maggie smiles at Lena and nods. "Thanks. I just know you all have had to explain things a few times. Figure you needed a breather" Smirks at Lena and winks. "Miss Vampire expert."

MG Looks at Lena and smiles. "Hey, I'm a Vampire. It's really cool you know about us."

Lena bites her lower lip and thinks for a moment then looks at the group. "Well. I actually don't know anything. I don't even know where all that info I spouted out earlier came from."

Lizzy and Josie look at each other then at Lena.

Josie steps towards Lena and holds out her hand. "May I see your hand?"

Lena arches her brow and places her hand in Josies. Once there is contact she can feel her body tingling like crazy and a shiver runs up her back. Then mutters. "What the."

Josie smiles and releases Lena's hand. "You are a witch."

Alex's Jaw drops.

Maggie looks at Josie. "Say what?"

Kara tilts her head. "How?"

Lizzy shakes her head. "No. She isn't a witch. She was a witch. But it seems since she is here." She moves towards Lena and holds her hand out.

Lena places her hand in Lizzy's hand and feels that same feeling again.

Lizzy nods. "Looks like those powers are somehow coming back into your new body."

Maggie just repeats herself. "What?"

Josie looks to them all and shrugs. "It seems Lena is a reincarnation of a previously powerful witch."

Lena swallows and then looks to the twins. "Will I still be me or is this previous version going to take over?"

Lizzy shakes her head. "No. It doesn't work like that. You will get some of the memories mostly spells. Maybe the locations you had been. Things like that. We can find out who you were if it helps?"

Lena bites her inner cheek and feels she might already know. Looking at the twins again she takes in a breath. "Was Morgana Le Fay a real witch here on this Earth?"

Hope nods looking at the twins and Lena. "She was. But she was known as a Sorceress, not a witch. The difference is a Sorceress is more powerful. They have the blood of Dragons in their line."

Alex smirks. "Well, now we know where that hot temper comes from."

Maggie smacks Alex's arm. "This is serious."

Josie smiles at them. "Its nothing bad. It just means Lena will have to not only teach but be a student as well."

Lena looks at Josie and arches her brow. "Who is going to teach me? Do you know any Sorceress?"

Josie shakes her head. "No. Morgana was the last. How did that name come to mind?"

Lena bites her lip again nervously. "I have always been fascinated with her. I felt like she and I had something in common. Our families as well as some characteristics." She looks at Kara and then back to Josie. "I have been feeling a little weird since we have been here. Last night I dreamed I was with a dragon and I was fighting knights. I heard someone yell Morgana. I woke up and everything was okay. But when I got out of bed I felt a Dizzy spell and I didn't think of anything of it but. I had that name echo in my head when it happened."

Hope nods. "It is just your former life telling you to wake up. I will call my aunt and ask her to come help. She is the most powerful witch I know. She can teach you. I'm sure of it."

Lena nods slowly letting the info sink in.

Kara hugs Lena gently. "Think of it this way Lena. Now you don't have to worry about me when I go out. You can go out with us."

Lena smiles hearing that and looks to Kara. "I can help."

Alex rolls her eyes. "Lena you always helped before. Now you can just snap your fingers and get it done."

Hope smiles. "Well, it is not that easy. But after you, train and your memories of spells come it can help us."

Maggie sighs and playfully comments. "Dang Lena. You just had to go and become more of a Badass than usual."

Lena blushes and looks at the others. 

MG Can't hold back anymore and just gushes. "OMG! Lena is Morgana too!"

Lena flinches and she can't even believe she forgot the Vampire was here still. 

Kara snickers and shakes her head

Lizzy facepalms again. "Uggg. He will never get over this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara are Not Blood-Related. Honestly! How can people be okay with Barry Allen and Iris West... Yet, Not Alex and Kara? I'm just throwing that out there.
> 
> Lena is the reincarnation of Morgana. I'm not adding the tag for merlin because the story is not adding any of the characters from that show. Lena will still be Lena just with powers and knowledge of her past.


End file.
